Don't Give Up On Me
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: Aquela era a vida de Draco e Virgínia Malfoy. Uma vida de magia e amor que os fez perceber que não valia à pena querer desistir daquilo que se ama.


DESAFIO PROPOSTO

Ambiente

_Onde a fic se passa. Deve ser um dos lugares da lista.  
_  
_Torre   
Floresta  
Lagoa  
Casa dos Gritos  
Montanhas  
Cabana   
Jardim  
Bosque  
_Praia  
_Mansão  
Chalé   
_Caverna  
_Castelo Medieval (loucura, eu sei) _

(Pode combinar os básicos, exemplo: Cabana nas Montanhas – Jardim da Mansão – Chalé na Floresta – etc...)

E podem usar quantos ambientes quiserem, se isso não atrapalhar o enredo, à vontade

Clima

_Chuva (tempestade, enchente, garoa, dilúvio...)   
Bônus – Roupas encharcadas  
_  
OU

_Neve (nevoeiro, deslizamento, nevasca...)  
Bônus – Boneco de neve  
_  
_Bônus duplo – se os protagonistas usarem um refúgio para fugir do clima ruim _

Exigência Fixa

_Os personagens devem estar com suas respectivas varinhas. _

Spoilers

São permitidos depois de HBP sim.

Outros Itens Opcionais  
_Devem escolher pelo menos 2 itens desta lista:  
_  
(se tiver asterisco () vale como bônus)

_Lágrimas de felicidade  
Lareira  
Mentira  
Amuleto  
Unicórnio   
Presente  
NC-17  
Guarda Chuva  
_Diário   
_Espinhos  
Arco e Flecha  
_Apanhador de Sonhos   
_Velas_

Tempo

Hogwarts, _Pós Hogwarts_, Pré Hogwarts (se é que existe)  
Resumidamente: Tempo LIVRE

A fic **não pode** ser AU.

Ficha básica:

Autor: **Rebeca Maria**

Título:** Don't Give Up On Me**

Sinopse: **Aquela era a vida de Draco e Virgínia Malfoy. Uma vida de magia e amor que os fez perceber que não valia à pena querer desistir daquilo que se amava.**

Shipper: **Draco & Gina**

Classificação: **PG-13 com NC-17 bem leve**

Gênero: **romance/drama**

Spoilers: **x.x.x Ordem da Fênix x.x.x**

Status: **Completa**

Idioma: **Português**

Observação: **Pós-Hog/Magia Encantada**

Música: **Don't Give Up On Me**

Artista: **Peter Gallagher**

Álbum: **7 Days In Memphis**

_**Don't Give Up On Me **_

_**SongFic por Rebeca Maria**_

O castelo estava vazio. Solitário. Pela sexta vez aquela semana. E ela repudiava-se pelo dia que aceitara a maldita sugestão dele de se mudarem para o tão glorioso e belo castelo dos Malfoy do século...

"_Maldito seja o século..." – _ela pensou, com raiva – _"Maldito seja o Malfoy! Como se não bastasse uma mansão para um Malfoy...claro que não...ele queria um castelo... Maldito seja!"_

Ela levantou-se da cama, olhou ao redor. O quarto era grande. Grande demais. E era muito mais do que ela estava acostumada. Paredes de pedra fria, cortinas escuras para desviarem a luz, cama grande. Era frio, como qualquer coisa naquele castelo.

Nada ali dentro lhe passava sensibilidade e conforto. Era tudo tão grande e tão imponente que acabava por extinguir aquela sensação de humildade, calor, ou algo do tipo. Era tudo tão farto que em nenhum momento ela podia se lembrar de dar valor. Melhor, _ele_ não podia se lembrar de dar valor. Ela sabia o que era ter pouco, o que era aproveitar ao máximo aquilo que se tinha por medo de acabar. Qualquer Weasley sabia disso.

Os corredores eram finos e longos, iluminados por tochas, decorados por eventuais quadros. A única coisa que ela gostava nos corredores era passar os dedos nas pedras geladas enquanto andava. Sempre lembrava-se dele quando fazia isso. O toque dele sempre fora gelado, mas sempre lhe fora perfeito.

Entretanto, mesmo que ela odiasse aquele castelo, mesmo que naquele momento ela estivesse amaldiçoando todo aquele lugar, inclusive o maldito Draco Malfoy, havia uma outra coisa, ou melhor, um outro alguém que ela amava ali dentro.

"Lucas?" – chamou.

Ela parou na porta do quarto, encostada ao batente e observou o pequeno garotinho brincar com seus inúmeros brinquedos.

Lucas Weasley Malfoy. Seis anos, cabelos tão lisos como os do pai, tão ruivos como os da mãe. Os olhos eram tão brilhantes como os de Virgínia, tão cinzas como os de Draco. Mas o toque, era frio, como o do pai.

"Mãe?"

Ele levantou-se e andou até a mãe, parando a poucos centímetros dela. Fitou-a e sorriu. Aquilo era algo bem peculiar do garoto. Sorrir. Sempre sorria. E nisso ele era bem diferente de Draco.

"Onde está o papai? Faz tempo que eu não o vejo."

"Está trabalhando, querido, como sempre."

"Mas depois de amanhã é Natal...ele vai estar aqui, não vai?"

"Eu espero que sim, querido...realmente espero."

Sorriu mais uma vez para o filho e passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele. Depois virou-se, na intenção de sair, mas imediatamente voltou-se para Lucas.

"Não durma muito tarde, ok?" – Lucas apenas acenou.

Ela voltou para o quarto e colocou seu pijama mais quente antes de ir até a janela e abri-la.

Uma chuva forte caía do lado de fora. Mas a paisagem ainda assim era bonita. Sombria, mas bela. O céu estava fosco, e quase não se via estrelas. Talvez por causa das nuvens. Os jardins estavam esbranquiçados, e era realmente esquisito que não tivesse caído nenhuma nevasca àquela altura do inverno. Ao fundo as montanhas eram enormes sombras bruxuleantes, talvez assustadoras.

O bosque da propriedade, naquela noite chuvosa, estava extremamente mágico. Gina podia vê-lo perfeitamente, como se não houvesse chuva para impedir ou ofuscar a visão. Era lindo, cheio de árvores copadas e, bem no meio, ela podia ver o reluzir de águas transparentes de uma lagoa. Definitivamente, aquele bosque era encantado, e era de fato o seu lugar preferido de toda a propriedade do castelo. Cada pedacinho daquele lugar tinha sua magia especial, cada item era essencial, e por isso nunca poderia ser tirado de dentro do bosque. Era o lugar mais mágico que Gina alguma vez já tinha conhecido, porque cada canto era um mistério a ser desvendado, uma magia nova a ser descoberta. A cada geração, uma nova lenda a ser criada.

Na orla ela pôde ver dois unicórnios. Brancos, com crinas intensamente douradas. Assobiou, o mais alto que pôde, e percebeu que um dos unicórnios, o mais alto, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para onde ela estava.

"_Hyponous!"_ – pensou, com um sorriso.

Era o nome do unicórnio. Seu unicórnio. Aquele que só aparecia na orla do bosque durante a noite, mas que atendia sempre ao seu assobio. Apenas a ela. Era como se fosse o seu amuleto da sorte. Porque ele sempre estava lá com ela, e nunca deixava que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse, e se algo acontecesse, ele estava lá para protegê-la enquanto pudesse, como se desse sua vida pela dela.

Virgínia fechou a janela e as cortinas e depois olhou mais uma vez ao redor do quarto. Mas daquela vez ela teve a esperança de encontrar Draco ali, ou que ao menos ele entrasse pela porta, jogasse a maleta e o terno no chão e afrouxasse a gravata, enquanto reclamava de algo. Não importava de que modo fosse, apenas queria que ele estivesse ali.

Mas não estava. Como não estivera durante os últimos seis dias, e durante tantos outros antes desses. E então, com um suspiro resignado, ela deitou-se e puxou as grossas cobertas sobre o corpo. E dormiu. Sozinha.

**x.x.x**

O barulho da chuva fê-la acordar. Aparentemente o céu estava caindo do lado de fora.

"_Talvez pudesse fazer o teto cair sobre mim, quem sabe..." – _ela pensou, emburrada, percebendo que estava sozinha na cama.

Abriu os olhos e, inconscientemente, levou a mão ao travesseiro de Draco. Vazio. Não havia bilhete algum. Ele nem ao menos havia chegado em casa.

Afundou a cabeça no seu próprio travesseiro e limitou-se a deixar apenas algumas lágrimas caírem de seu rosto. A sensação de perda era inevitável e assustadora. Mas o pior, era a sensação de raiva e ódio. Onde estava aquela sensação de conforto e segurança que apenas Draco lhe passava? Se extinguira aos poucos, a cada noite que ele passava longe dela. E mesmo quando estava perto, e ela nem se lembrava da última vez que ele estivera perto, ele não conseguia tirar aquela sensação de solidão que passava apenas quando ela estava junto dele.

**x.x.x**

Draco olhou mais uma vez no relógio. Depois olhou para a pilha de papéis sobre sua mesa e para a bela mulher deitada no sofá. Em seguida, não pôde deixar de pensar em sua própria mulher.

O que era aquilo que ele estava fazendo? Ou melhor, o que era aquilo que tinha se erguido entre eles nos últimos meses? Não conversavam, não estavam juntos, agiam como estranhos.

E ao invés de tentar descobrir e acertar tudo com Virgínia, ele estava ali, ajudando uma ex. namorada a resolver um problema. E mesmo que não existisse absolutamente nada entre eles, ele ainda estava ali, com outra mulher, ao invés de estar na cama com sua mulher, abraçando-a e esquentando-a, como sentia que deveria estar.

Afundou o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo-se um canalha. Mais canalha. Porque ele sabia que nunca fora a melhor das pessoas, e que nunca passara de um homem frio, irônico e insensível. Nunca passara de um maldito Malfoy.

Quase sem perceber, mas movido pela exaustão, ele apoiou a cabeça sobre os braços, curvando-se sobre a mesa, e adormeceu.

**x.x.x**

"Draquinho? Querido?"

"Uhm?" – ele abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando entender porque suas costas doíam tanto, e quem estava lhe chamando.

"Está tarde."

"Pansy?"

"Quem mais seria?"

_Perto demais._ Pansy Parkinson, a bela mulher morena, aproximava-se cada vez mais.

"Eu tenho que ir."

"Mas nós..."

"Não existe nós, Pansy. Não existe há muito tempo. Você foi embora lembra?"

"Draco..."

Pansy aproximou-se e tocou o rosto de Draco, vendo-o fechar os olhos ao sentir seus dedos passearem pelos seus lábios. Num momento ele relembrou tudo o que passara com Pansy.

Está certo que não fora um grande amor, mas fora o primeiro deles, mesmo que ele não admitisse com tanta freqüência.

E no momento seguinte ele sentiu o hálito quente dela chocando com o seu. E por isso abriu os olhos.

"Sabe, Pansy, eu tenho uma teoria sobre Virgínia e eu sermos para sempre." – ela franziu o cenho e sentiu-o afastá-la – "Mas eu não quero prová-la com você. Depois eu continuo com seu caso."

Dizendo isso, ele apenas apanhou sua varinha e sua maleta e desaparatou.

**x.x.x**

O segundo ou terceiro lugar preferido do castelo, depois do quarto de Lucas e talvez do seu próprio quarto – quando Draco estava lá com ela – era a cozinha. Porque era imensa. Fora que, claro, ela adorava cozinhar. Nunca sabia quanto tempo ficava cozinhando.

Talvez horas depois que ela tinha entrado na cozinha e bagunçado tudo o que tinha ali dentro, ela pôde ouvir um _plop_, logo atrás de si.

"Eu sabia que te encontraria aqui." – Gina virou-se e deu de cara com Draco. Sua vontade era abraçá-lo e beijá-lo.

"O que você faz aqui?" – perguntou, logo desviando o olhar para o lado oposto ao que Draco estava.

"Eu moro aqui." – ele falou, com um tom óbvio, e ela olhou-o novamente, desta vez analisando-o.

"Bem que eu achei você familiar." – um tom frio que Draco conhecia muito bem, mas que geralmente era usado por ele mesmo. Era estranho ouvi-la falar daquele modo.

"Virgínia, eu..."

"Eu cansei, Draco. Simplesmente cansei."

Gina deu de ombros e saiu da cozinha, indo em direção ao quarto do casal. Draco estava logo atrás dela, tentando acompanhar seus passos rápidos, embora rígidos.

"Você está tendo um caso com o amor da sua vida?" – ela parou quando já estava no quarto e virou-se para ele. Seus olhos estavam mais vermelhos do que nunca. Raivosos.

"Pansy não é o amor da minha vida."

"Não é isso o que você me faz pensar, Draco. Dia após dias você está com ela. Chega tarde em casa, isso quando chega. Ela passa anos longe, depois de ter fugido, e quando retorna pedindo sua ajuda você vai, abanando o rabinho como um cachorrinho obediente e feliz. Já não chega de mentiras nessa casa?"

"Eu só preciso que você confie em mim, ok? Isso está acabando, eu prometo. Hoje, talvez amanhã, não sei. Eu não estou mentindo pra você, meu amor..."

"Não." – ela disse simplesmente.

"O quê?"

"Eu não permito."

"Você o quê?" – Draco, nesse momento, pareceu indignado.

"Você sabe que dia é amanhã, Draco?"

"É apenas Natal, Virgínia."

"Seu filho não concorda com isso. E para além dele, para mim não é apenas Natal, então eu ainda não permitirei que você saia amanhã."

"Você não pode fazer isso."

"Está bem, então. Eu desisto. Eu desisto de suas mentiras. Estou desistindo de você nesse momento." – Gina gritou e gesticulou para ele.

"Você o quê?" – e Draco manteve-se indiferente, embora seu rosto estivesse vermelho, lutando contra a vontade de mudar de expressão.

"É isso mesmo que você ouviu, Malfoy. Vá lá ficar com a sua namoradinha no Natal e no nosso..." – ela parou e respirou fundo – "Quer saber? Faça o que você quiser!" – dizendo isso, Gina apanhou sua capa sobre uma poltrona e a varinha sobre a mesinha de canto e saiu do quarto, batendo forte com a porta e deixando um Draco petrificado para trás.

**x.x.x**

Gina correu o mais rápido que pôde. Passou pela porta do quarto de Lucas e parou por apenas um segundo. Ele estava brincando, com dois bonequinhos sobre vassouras, simulando um jogo de quadribol. E, antes que pudesse desistir do que pretendia fazer, voltou a correr, até alcançar os jardins.

Vestiu a sua capa, impedindo que a chuva forte a molhasse totalmente, guardou a varinha no bolso, suspirou fundo e assobiou o mais alto que pôde.

**x.x.x**

_If I fall short, if I don't make the grades  
If your expectations aren't met in me today  
There is always tomorrow, or tomorrow night  
Hang in there baby, sooner or later  
I know I'll get it right_

_"Se havia algo que Draco gostava de fazer era sair do castelo de Hogwarts e ir a Hogsmeade. Está certo que nem sempre ele ia só quando a turma de Hogwarts ia. Claro que ele tinha seus próprios meios de sair do castelo, dar uma passada no Três Vassouras – e posteriormente no HogsHead, já que Madame Rosmerta descobrira seu disfarce como aluno de Hogwarts – e extraviar cervejas amanteigadas para o salão da Sonserina. Daquela vez era mesmo um passeio normal de Hogwarts para o vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Todos os alunos eufóricos para as compras de Natal. Barulhentos, gritando e correndo, enchendo lojas, comprando doces. _

_Primeiro que ele não gostava de doces. Então não teria porque comprar. Segundo que ele não tinha para quem comprar presentes. Então não teria porque gastar dinheiro que não fosse com presentes que ele se daria de Natal ou com cervejas amanteigadas que ele tomaria na véspera de Natal._

_Então foi exatamente isso que ele fez. Foi até o HogsHead, comprou algumas cervejas, a serem mandadas por coruja para Hogwarts, como presente de Natal em pacote de doces, e umas três ou quatro garrafas para serem levadas naquele momento._

_Pagou e até deu uma generosa gorjeta para o dono do estabelecimento para que este se mantivesse calado e esquecesse que um dia – ou uns dias – ele já estivera ali._

_Escondeu as garrafas sob a grossa capa e saiu do estabelecimento. O céu havia mudado drasticamente. De intensamente branco, combinando com a paisagem de neve que tomava o local, passou a cinzento, cheio de nuvens carregadas. Em alguns minutos choveria. E choveria muito._

_Adiantou-se alguns passos, em direção à Casa dos Gritos. Mas não foi rápido o suficiente a ponto de chegar sem se molhar. A chuva já começou forte e pegou-o a meio caminho. Conseguiu chegar à Casa no mínimo encharcado._

_Fechou a porta e suspirou, encostando-se a ela durante alguns instantes. Depois aproximou-se de uma das poltronas velhas e gastas dali. Tirou a capa e as garrafas de cerveja e colocou-as sobre a poltrona. Depois disso sentou-se no chão e esperou. Não haveria mais nada que pudesse fazer, que não esperar a chuva torrencial do lado de fora terminar._

_Minutos mais tarde ele abriu uma das garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. E foi quando a porta da Casa dos Gritos abriu-se novamente, e Draco pôde ver uma menina ruiva, literalmente ensopada, largar seu guarda chuva quebrado e rasgado no chão, junto com sua capa molhada._

_"A casa já está ocupada, você já pode se retirar."_

_A garota pulou para o lado e encostou-se à porta, sobressaltada, com a mão no peito. Depois olhou de um modo mortífero para Draco._

_"Maldito Malfoy."_

_"Ó, Weasley, é você?"_

_"Queria que fosse a sua namoradinha Parkinson?"_

_"Pelo menos com ela eu poderia me divertir e passar o frio."_

_"Você é tão infantil, Malfoy..."_

_"Eu te garanto que criança nenhuma pensaria o que eu estou pensando agora, Weasley, ao ver você toda molhada desse jeito. Quem diria, hein, que uma Weasley inútil e pobretona pudesse ter...corpo."_

_Gina olhou para o seu próprio corpo e só então percebeu que suas roupas estavam coladas e sua blusa estava transparente. Tentou cobrir-se com a capa e depois olhou novamente para o Malfoy, notando que não eram apenas as suas roupas que eram brancas e estavam transparentes. Ela admitia, Draco Malfoy tinha um corpo muito mais formado do que o de Harry._

_"Eu poderia te estuporar agora." – ela ameaçou._

_"Claro, e depois receber uma advertência por usar magia fora da escola e antes do 17... seria muito bonito para você, não é, monitora?"_

_"Bom me lembrar disso, Malfoy, porque aí eu evito que me tirem o distintivo por cometer atos inapropriados a um monitor. Foi isso o que fizeram com você, não foi? E por que foi mesmo?" – ela olhou para a poltrona, vendo as garrafas de cerveja e riu – "Ó sim, claro, cervejas amanteigadas para menores de 13."_

_"Eles pagaram bem." – ela apenas bufou, antes de apanhar uma garrafa, abrir, e largar-se no chão – "Hei! Você vai ter que pagar por essa garrafa."_

_"Vai sonhando, Malfoy."_

_"Claro, idéia estúpida a minha. Weasleys não têm dinheiro." – ele falou, num tom óbvio, batendo com a mão na testa. Ela apenas riu alto, de uma forma quase felina._

_Draco não entendeu o riso dela. Também não entendeu o silêncio dela durante os quase quarenta minutos seguintes, durante os quais acabava com a garrafa e abria outra. Na verdade era até bom que ela se mantivesse calada enquanto bebia. Ao menos assim não teria que suportar uma Weasley tão perto de si...uma Weasley com um belo corpo, mas ainda assim uma Weasley._

_Entretanto, o silêncio não durou por mais de uma hora. Gina largou a garrafa vazia no chão e tomou vários goles da segunda garrafa, antes de atirá-la contra a parede do outro lado aposento. Depois olhou para Draco, que mesclava uma expressão surpresa e indignada no rosto, sorriu, deu de ombros, e deitou-se, com a cabeça no colo dele._

_Ele poderia ter gritado, levantado, ou agido de qualquer outra forma digna de um Malfoy naquela situação. Mas ele não fez nada disso. Porque antes, ele fitou o olhar atravessado e torto dela e observou o seu sorriso._

_Não soube o que acontecera em seguida. Nunca chegaria a entender. Mas o olhar dela era fascinante, e o fato de ela estar com os olhos revirados, por causa da bebida, deixava-a com um ar travesso e ainda mais belo. E o sorriso maroto dela era encantador._

_E quando ele sentiu a mão dela em sua nuca, fazendo-o curvar-se sobre ela e apanhar seus lábios num beijo, ele esqueceu-se de que era um Malfoy e ela era uma Weasley. Esqueceu-se de qualquer coisa que tornasse aquele beijo algo errado. Porque para ele, não era._

_Do lado de fora a tempestade caía e o céu trovejava cada vez mais alto. A noite seria longa."_

**x.x.x**

_"Está bem, então. Eu desisto. Eu desisto de suas mentiras. Estou desistindo de você nesse momento."_

A voz dela martelou em sua cabeça, repetindo diversas vezes aquela frase. A sensação de perda apertou em seu peito e agora, mais do que nunca, ele sentiu-se um canalha, o pior deles. E admitiu que sempre estivera errado, que fora ele quem a abandonara, que fora ele quem erguera uma parede entre os dois. E então, naquele momento, ele sabia que tinha que fazer algo para que ela não desistisse dele.

_Please don't give up on me  
Oh please don't give up on me  
I know it's late, late in the game   
But my feelings, my true feelings  
Haven't changed  
Here in my heart_

Levantou-se da cama e saiu correndo, até alcançar o quarto de Lucas. Entrou e abaixou-se diante do filho, que sorriu para ele e o abraçou.

"Estava com saudades..."

"Eu também, meu filho. Desculpe por não ter estado aqui, ok?"

"Você está aqui agora. E é isso o que importa." – Draco sorriu. Não era de sorrir muito. Mas se havia alguma pessoa que pudesse desarmá-lo tão facilmente além de Virgínia, esse alguém chamava-se Lucas Weasley Malfoy.

"Você viu a sua mãe, Lucas?"

"Não...ela está bem?"

"Está, claro, mas eu preciso encontrá-la..." – dizendo isso, Draco afastou-se de Lucas e correu novamente, até alcançar os jardins.

**x.x.x**

Em poucos minutos o belo unicórnio parou ao lado dela, atendendo ao assobio. Se de longe o animal já era bonito, de perto ele era de uma beleza sublime. Gina acariciou o pêlo macio dele e montou-o em seguida, ordenando que ele voltasse para o bosque encantado.

Hyponous cavalgou rápido, desviando-se com agilidade das árvores, enquanto Gina segurava-se habilmente nas crinas dele. A chuva ficava mais forte a cada segundo. Não atrapalhava o unicórnio, mas ela sentia as gotas de água baterem em seu corpo com tanta força que chegava a duvidar se eram apenas gotas de água.

Gina sabia onde o unicórnio iria parar. Na lagoa no meio do bosque. A lagoa reluzente, sempre vista da sua janela no castelo. Águas cristalinas, com peixinhos coloridos. Na orla da lagoa, diversas roseiras, entre brancas e vermelhas, que floriam durante todo o ano.

No verão, eram sempre flores vermelhas, com as pontas das pétalas mais intensas do que na parte de baixo. Na primavera, flores de todas as cores, mais brilhantes do que quaisquer outras flores que ela já tivesse visto. No outono, flores em tons pastéis, creme, champagne, cujas pétalas caíam uma a uma, acompanhando o cair das folhas de cada árvore do bosque, dando espaço para as flores de inverno. As de inverno eram suas preferidas. Rosas brancas, sempre tão imponentes e voluptuosas, num branco tão puro como o branco do pêlo de Hyponous. Em cima, as pétalas das flores de inverno eram transparentes, como gelo. Era algo divino e intenso.

Por que o frio lhe era sempre tão presente? Por que ela gostava tanto do frio? Porque o frio lembrava Draco Malfoy.

"Ele...sempre ele, claro..."

A chuva, naquela parte do bosque, não era intensa. Apenas alguns pingos chegavam até ela. Talvez por conta das copas das árvores, altas, que tampavam a visão do céu e impediam que a chuva chegasse até ali. Ela agradecia que as árvores se tivessem posto sobre ela, não era sempre que elas agiam a seu favor. Na verdade, de todas as vezes que Gina entrara naquele bosque durante a chuva, aquela era a Segunda vez que as árvores a protegiam. Definitivamente, aquele era um bosque encantado que sempre soube o que ela queria, em qualquer momento que ela ali estivesse.

Hyponous relinchou, chamando a atenção de Gina. Não estavam sós. Havia um outro unicórnio na orla do lago. Ela sorriu e olhou para Hyponous, que imediatamente entendeu a liberação dela e correu ao encontro do outro unicórnio.

"Ele não precisa mentir pra mim." – ela reclamou – "Bastava que ele me dissesse que está tendo uma caso com a Parkinson e pronto. Eu choraria durante dias, superaria a separação e viveria com meu filho longe desse castelo... mas não, ele mente, continua mentindo que não tem nada com ela, continua mentindo cada vez que diz que me ama...Maldito Malfoy! Desisto de acreditar em você! Eu desisto de você!"

Depois disso, Gina voltou-se novamente para a roseira branca ao seu lado. Muitas flores, que mais pareciam esculturas de gelo do que flores de inverno brancas. Eram lindas. Estendeu a mão para apanhar uma. Ela queria apenas uma, mesmo sabendo que jamais conseguira arrancar uma única rosa de uma daquelas roseiras.

Seus espinhos não eram visíveis, mas estavam lá, escondidos, apenas esperando que algo ou alguém ameaçasse arrancar uma das rosas, para que se mostrassem ofensivos.

Ela sabia, claro, mas insistia. Não podia lutar contra a vontade de tocar uma das rosas encantadas como tocava qualquer outra rosa cultivada no castelo.

E daquela vez não fora diferente. Um espinho de gelo cresceu tão rapidamente que, mesmo já acostumada a tirar a mão a tempo, não conseguiu impedir que ele fincasse em sua palma.

Gina apenas sorriu. Doía, decerto, mas não doía tanto como qualquer outro espinho. Era uma dor diferente. Algo que ao mesmo tempo relaxava e se espalhava, vagarosamente.

Ela olhou o espinho na mão e abaixou-se perante a lagoa. No momento em que seus dedos tocaram a água, esta começou a congelar. Lentamente a lagoa tornou-se feita de gelo.

Claro. A lagoa sempre acompanhava o clima. A água era quente no verão, neutra na primavera, fria no outono, gelada no inverno. Congelada quando nevava.

Olhou para cima e viu que as copas das árvores estavam se afastando, dando espaço a um céu sem cor, dando espaço a uma nevasca, que pegou-a de surpresa.

Não houve tempo de assobiar, e Hyponous, infelizmente, não podia saber que ela precisava dele naquele momento.

A nevasca atingia seu corpo com força. O efeito relaxante do espinho, ainda em sua mão, fazia seu efeito e a deixava entorpecida. Deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão e apenas esperou.

"O espinho de cada estação deve ser tirado de acordo com o que a sua forma pede." – ela pensou – "No inverno, o espinho de gelo deve ser derretido na água..." – antes de fechar os olhos e cair sobre a neve que já se acumulava no chão.

A última coisa que ela pôde ouvir foi o barulho de cascos se aproximarem dela. Nem ao menos percebeu quando Hyponous deitou-se ao seu lado, na tentativa de aquecê-la.

**x.x.x**

_I know, I know I was wrong,  
wrong wrong, wrong  
I'd like to make a mend  
for the love that I never, ever shown  
Just don't give up on me,  
every word is true_

Draco olhou para os lados no jardim. A chuva dificultava bastante a sua visão, mas ele podia diferenciar os dois extremos da propriedade: a Floresta, quase sempre tão sombria, e o bosque encantado, sempre reluzente.

Sabia que Gina tinha ido ao bosque. Ela sempre ia até lá, e sempre insistia que ele fosse também. Mas ele jamais entrara no local, jamais sequer tivera vontade de entrar lá. A simples menção de um lugar que continha tanta magia, tantos encatamentos, era assustadora. A idéia de entrar nesse lugar e descobrir, ou sofrer, com todas essas magias, era petrificante.

Afinal, ele era um Malfoy. Não gostava de coisas novas porque surpreendiam. Não gostava de ser surpreendido porque surpresas sempre bagunçavam a ordem que ele tinha imposto. E um bosque encantado ia contra qualquer princípio de ordem de um Malfoy.

Entretanto, aquela era uma situação diferente. Gina tinha ido ao bosque porque sabia que Draco jamais entraria lá. Porque mesmo sem admitir, ele morria de medo daquele lugar, como era do feitio de todas as gerações passadas dos Malfoy. Mas era em Gina que Draco pensava agora. Era na chuva forte que ela poderia estar pegando, os riscos que poderia estar correndo. E aqueles pensamentos davam toda a coragem que ele precisava para correr em direção ao bosque, desviar de qualquer árvore que se pusesse no meio de seu caminho, e finalmente chegar à lagoa congelada.

Draco não soube quanto tempo demorou para chegar à lagoa. Nem soube em que momento de sua corrida o clima passara de tempestade a nevasca. Ele apenas chegara.

Apanhou a varinha em seu bolso e murmurou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente: inflamarae. Fogo. Ele não sabia para que exatamente precisaria de fogo, mas de qualquer modo o feitiço não funcionara. Tentara vários outros em seguida, mas nenhum surtia efeito. Além de ser um bosque encantado ele não permitia outra magia que não a dele.

"Ótimo!" – ele pensou, com raiva – "Virgínia!" – gritou, mas não chegou a ouvir sua voz, abafada pelo barulho da nevasca.

Começava a ficar desesperado. Começava a culpar-se pelo que poderia acontecer com Virgínia caso ela não estivesse bem. Durante um momento apenas pensou em desistir. Mas ele tinha certeza que jamais desistiria dela. Este era o seu propósito.

_I'll give you my everything,  
all of my love, all of my love to you   
Just don't give up on me  
Oh please, please, please, please   
Baby, don't give up on me._

Gritou por ela não soube quanto tempo, e olhou ao redor diversas vezes. Entretanto, quando mais uma vez olhou atentamente para um ponto da lagoa, próximo a uma roseira de flores de gelo, viu um unicórnio.

Os pêlos dourados não eram reluzentes, e a pouca luz que ainda existia, parecia se extinguir a cada segundo. Sua cabeça estava curvada e apoiada sobre um monte de neve.

Assim que Draco fitou o unicórnio, e conseguiu acompanhar os olhos dele, ele pôde realmente perceber do que se tratava. Hyponous. Era esse o nome que Virgínia vivia mencionando.

Quase sem pensar ele assobiou. O unicórnio olhou para ele e levantou-se, e foi então que Draco viu os cabelos vermelhos de Virgínia sobre a neve.

Com bastante cuidado ele apanhou-a nos braços, aliviado por ela ainda estar respirando, embora estivesse muito fria e branca.

Naquele instante a nevasca começava a acalmar, dando espaço para que Draco pudesse pensar e observar. Para onde ele iria agora? Não sabia voltar, não conhecia o bosque. Podia se perder e piorar ainda mais a situação. Não podia usar magia, e muito menos aparatar com Virgínia. Se não pelo fato de não conseguir raciocinar muito bem sobre o seu destino, e correr o risco de deixar partes de seu corpo ou do corpo dela para trás, pelo fato de o bosque não aceitar qualquer outro tipo de magia.

Foi quando Hyponous chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o segui-lo pelo bosque. Por alguns minutos ele continuou andando atrás do unicórnio, até conseguir ver uma pequena e rústica casa a alguns metros. Seria uma cabana, ou talvez um chalé. Não importava, seria um bom refúgio enquanto a nevasca não passasse.

Aquela situação era estranha. Um chalé no meio de um bosque? Primeiramente o bosque, claro, agora o chalé. Mas afinal, aquele era um dos lugares mais mágicos do mundo, onde tudo poderia acontecer, e claro, ele conhecia a lenda de cada uma das gerações dos Malfoy.

Sem esperar qualquer coisa, ele avançou para o chalé e entrou. Estava vazio, embora a lareira estivesse acesa, houvesse água quente sobre o fogão, além de comida feita. Definitivamente, aquele era um local estranho.

Deitou a mulher na cama e só então percebeu que ela tinha um espinho fincado na mão. Um espinho estranho e de gelo. Tentou tirá-lo diversas vezes, mas não teve êxito algum. E de uma forma ou de outra ele sabia que era por causa daquele espinho que Virgínia estava mal.

"Um Malfoy sempre sabe o que fazer. Vamos lá, Draco, e deixe de agir como um estúpido canalha..."

Gelo. Claro. Ele sabia o que fazer.

**x.x.x**

_I, I don't want you to  
I know it's late, but wait,  
please, please, please, please  
Don't give up on me_

_Gina encostou-se ao peito de Draco, sentindo os dedos frios dele na sua barriga, sob o suéter._

_"Sua mão está fria, Draco."_

_"Ela é fria, Virgínia. Mas você nunca reclamou disso."_

_"É porque eu gosto."_

_Ela acabara de conseguir desarmá-lo. E o pior, desarmá-lo a ponto de fazê-lo gargalhar da forma mais genuína possível._

_"Não é estranha essa vida de casal?" – ela perguntou._

_"Você quer dizer casados?"_

_"Claro..."_

_"Porque nós somos um casal há dois anos."_

_"É, mas agora...não é estranho estarmos casados, morando na mesma casa?"_

_"Acredite, meu amor, já é estranho um Malfoy estar casado por vontade própria. Ter casado no dia de Natal, que é uma época que Malfoy nenhum jamais gostou, ter uma esposa com o sobrenome Weasley, que é um sobrenome que todo Malfoy repudia, e estar estupidamente feliz com isso, bem, isso é o cúmulo do que pode chamar-se estranho."_

_"Você tem razão...mas pode ficar mais estranho do que isso?"_

_"Daqui quinze anos ainda estaremos casados, moraremos num castelo do século X, e eu te contarei sobre o bosque encantado que todo Malfoy teme."_

_"Bosque encantado que todo Malfoy teme?"_

_"É."_

_"Eu gostei disso."_

_"Isso também faz parte da história."_

_"Não quer me contar agora?"_

_"Durante séculos apenas homens nasceram na família Malfoy. Ninguém lembra quando foi que a última mulher nasceu. Desconfia-se que apenas houve uma, e eu efetivamente não me recordo o nome dela. Ela era diferente do que a família Malfoy pregava. Ela tinha um dom de encantamento, que foi usado contra todos os Malfoys. Porque foi usado para o bem. Ela encantou um bosque inteiro na propriedade onde morava, e jurou que todos os Malfoys temeriam aquele local. Que só entrariam ali por uma causa muito nobre, que os faria deixar de efetivamente ser um Malfoy para se tornarem pessoas melhores. Não seriam todas as gerações que entrariam ali, mas cada uma que entrasse, criaria uma nova lenda."_

_"Você algum dia vai entrar lá?"_

_"Eu receio que não. Eu já sou bom o suficiente."_

_"Prepotente e egocêntrico."_

_"Bom o suficiente." – ela sorriu para ele, dando-lhe um tapa de leve no ombro, fazendo-o esquivar-se._

_"Definitivamente prepotente e egocêntrico." – disse por fim, mudando de assunto – "Mas esse bosque existe?"_

_"Que existe, existe, mas se quer saber, eu não acredito que ele seja encantado."_

_"Você é tão bobo."_

_"Você acredita nessa história? Parece história para criança dormir."_

_"Acredite, meu querido Malfoy, eu acredito em qualquer tipo de magia e encantamento."_

_"É? E eu acredito que nesse momento eu quero te beijar!" – ele falou, com um meio sorriso de cafajeste nos lábios._

_"Sério?" – ela perguntou, num sorriso maroto – "Porque eu quero mais do que um beijo seu."_

**x.x.x**

_Oh we can make it if we try  
Oh hold on baby  
Please don't give up on me  
Oh hold on baby   
Please don't give up on me  
I know it's late, but wait   
Please, please, please  
please, don't give up on me_

Draco esfregou os olhos, lutando contra o sono. Olhou ao seu lado, Virgínia ainda dormia. Ao menos ela estava bem.

Depois que derretera o gelo da mão dela, imediatamente ela se movera e retomara a cor, embora não tivesse acordado. Mas tudo indicava que ela estava apenas dormindo, depois de uma série de acidentes que a tinham deixado cansada.

E claro, tudo aquilo o fizera pensar em sua própria vida. Se afastar não era o certo. Desistir muito menos. Um Malfoy nunca desistia de nada até conseguir o que queria, porque depois, desistir não fazia mais o menor sentido.

E era aquilo que ele queria. Estar com a mulher que mais amava no mundo, conversar com ela como sempre conversava, fazê-la rir e permitir-se rir com o riso dela. Queria poder comemorar o Natal como ela merecia e, principalmente, dar-lhe o melhor dos presentes de aniversário de quinze anos de casados. Aniversário este que, se não fosse por tudo o que acontecera naquele dia, ele teria esquecido.

Naquele momento toda uma história sobre bosque encantado fez sentido na sua cabeça, tornou-se real. Cada palavra, sobre um Malfoy tornar-se uma pessoa melhor, era verdadeira, porque ele sabia que tinha melhorado. Nem ao menos se achava um canalha naquela altura. E aquele era um grande passo.

Levantou-se e foi em busca de papel e pena, e imediatamente percebeu qual era o propósito daquela casa. Dar a quem quer que entrasse ali, o que ele precisasse. Por isso a lareira acesa, por isso a água quente.

Draco escreveu um breve e explicativo bilhete e saiu do chalé. Hyponous ainda estava lá, parado onde tinha sido deixado, como se soubesse que eles ainda precisariam dele. O homem amarrou o bilhete ao redor do pescoço do unicórnio e pediu, quase que gentilmente – já que a gentileza não fazia parte do caráter de um Malfoy, mesmo que um Malfoy melhorado – que Hyponous levasse até o castelo e que lá, os elfos saberiam o que fazer. O animal apenas relinchou e sumiu por entre as árvores.

Quando Draco retornou ao chalé, encontrou Virgínia já acordada, ainda deitada na cama, fitando-o enquanto ele se aproximava. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e imediatamente foi abraçado por ela, que começou a chorar baixinho.

"Me desculpa, Draco..."

"Shhh... está tudo bem agora..."

"Eu achei que estava perdendo você..." – ele afastou-a e fitou-a com um sorriso.

"Isso nunca vai acontecer, meu amor..."

"Eu sinto muito..."

"Vai ficar tudo bem...eu sou um Malfoy melhor agora, sabe? Você não precisa mais desistir de mim..."

Virgínia parou de chorar e sorriu para o marido. A sensação de plenitude a invadia, e novamente Draco podia fazê-la sentir-se segura e confortável, como apenas ele conseguia.

Com um beijo, um gesto, um olhar, uma carícia que fosse, lá estava o conforto. E era isso que ele, agora, estava tentando passar para ela através de um beijo: conforto, segurança, e sobretudo amor.

Através de cada carícia ele podia passar uma nova sensação para ela. E, a cada carícia intensa, a cada toque, ela sentia prazer, desejo e calor.

Ele apanhou a boca dela num beijo profundo, tão intenso a ponto de fazê-los perder o ar e ansiarem por mais.

Uma corrente gelada de ar passou por eles e eles sentiram seus corpos vibrarem. E só depois de efetivamente sentirem o frio, perceberam que uma das janelas do chalé se tinha aberta, deixando a corrente passar.

Draco sorriu para a mulher e levantou-se, indo fechar a janela. A seguir, antes que voltasse para perto dela, viu uma caixa de velas sobre a mesinha, que não estava ali antes, ao que ele se lembrava. Mas não deixava de ser uma boa idéia.

Em poucos instantes Draco acendeu dezenas de velas ao redor da cama, tornando o ambiente quente, aconchegante e sedutor.

"Há quanto tempo você não é romântico assim, Draco?" – ela sussurrou.

"Há mais tempo do que deveria, querida. Eu sinto muito..."

"Não há problema... não agora... não se você fizer amor comigo esta noite..."

Draco deixou-se sorrir para ela e para o pedido dela. E ele não pôde calcular por quanto tempo ele não se sentia quente daquela forma, e incitado a arrebatá-la nos braços e amá-la como costumava fazer... como costumava fazer _antes_.

Ele não mediu intensidade, não mediu carícias. Tudo o que queria fazer era tocá-la e fazê-la vibrar ao toque de seus dedos gelados.

Ela por sua vez, apenas queria sentir, como há muito tempo não sentia. Queria poder desfrutar da pele gelada dele em contraste com a sua, que queimava e ardia.

Dedos gelados, percorrendo as curvas de seu corpo e fazendo-a tremer. Tocavam-lhe de leve a curva dos seios antes de tocá-los efetivamente, e envolvê-los num toque carinhoso, contrastante, prazeroso, intensificado quando os lábios dele depositavam beijos contínuos ali. Por vezes beijos leves, por vezes beijos arrebatadores, como se beijasse sua boca.

Virgínia deixou-se seduzir. Tinha saudades daquele toque gelado dele. Tinha saudades dele junto dela, unido-se a ela, enquanto sussurrava palavras amorosas em seu ouvido.

Como ele fazia naquele momento. Como delicadeza e quase que pedindo permissão para tocá-la, ele afastou as pernas dela e postou-se entre elas. Com as mãos ele segurou o rosto dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e tremer com o toque. E enquanto a beijava, uniu-se a ela.

Um movimento lento e bem aproveitado. Seguido de beijos leve dos lábios dele na curva do pescoço dela, e de sussurros ao pé do seu ouvido, enquanto vagarosamente movia-se dentro dela.

_"I'll give you my everything, all of my love, all of my love to you. Just don't give up on me..."_ – ela não pôde saber se ele cantou ou se ele apenas falou em seu ouvido. Sua voz saiu melodiosa, embora pausada e lenta, num murmúrio quase inaudível.

Ela cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e fincou suas unhas em suas costas. Naquele momento o corpo dele não estava gelado, estava tão quente como o dela, embora os dedos, sempre os dedos dele, estivesse gelados e faziam-na, constantemente, tremer.

Ele não pôde mais sussurrar nada ao ouvido dela. Apenas o que podia fazer era ouvi-la gemer com ele. Senti-la enrijecer sob ele e suspirar eventualmente. Podia ver o semblante tenso do rosto dela. Tenso, feliz e aliviado. Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios dela, e logo em seguida ele sorriu também, antes de prender os braços dela junto à cama e beijá-la com necessidade, abafando o alto gemido que ambos queriam extravasar.

Os corpos se moviam rapidamente. Tensos. E então, um segundo antes de ambos finalmente se sentirem extasiados, sentiram uma rajada de gelo os atingirem, antecipando um momento.

Novamente a janela do chalé se havia aberto e deixado que a corrente de ar, dessa vez ainda mais gelada do que a anterior, os atingisse e fizesse com que todas as velas fossem apagadas.

O choque do ar gelado com seus corpos quentes apenas serviu para fazê-los tremer e sentir com ainda mais intensidade a plenitude que esperavam e que apenas sentiam quando estavam juntos.

Draco permaneceu sobre ela por algum tempo, ainda tocando-a, e ainda ambos sentiam o ar gelado batendo em seus corpos. Seus dedos deslizavam pela face e pelo corpo dela, provocando eventuais tremores e fazendo-a rir. Ele adorava fazê-la rir, e por um momento se tinha esquecido da sensação que tinha quando a fazia rir.

Ele sussurrou algo no ouvido dela, sobre levantar-se e fechar a janela, mas Virgínia o impediu de sair de perto dela. Ela não queria quebrar o contato que tinha com ele, não queria perder a sensação.

"Deixa a janela, fica comigo." – ela pediu.

"Mas vai ficar frio, Virgínia."

"Não importa... eu gosto do frio... me lembra você..."

Ele depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios dela antes de deitar-se ao seu lado e abraçá-la, aconchegando-a perfeitamente ao seu corpo, esquentando-a, mesmo que sua pele estivesse novamente fria.

Cobriu a ambos. Estavam juntos e confortáveis. A corrente gelada chegava a ser agradável. Sentiam-se plenos.

"Eu te amo, Virgínia..." – ele só pôde sentir o poder dessas palavras quando as disse e sentiu-se maravilhosamente bem. Não sabia há quanto tempo não dizia isso para ela.

"Eu também te amo, Draco." – ela sussurrou, com a voz sonolenta, antes de aconchegar-se ainda mais ao corpo de Draco e adormecer.

**x.x.x**

"Está na hora de acordar, meu amor..." – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, dando um beijo em seu rosto em seguida. Ela remexeu-se e virou-se para ele – "Feliz Natal!"

"É Natal?"

"Sim, manhã de Natal."

"Onde estamos?"

"Eu esperava que você me dissesse isso ontem, mas isso foi entre o seu choro, o seu pedido de desculpas e o seu pedido pecaminoso no meu ouvido. Então eu deixei que você me dissesse hoje."

"Eu achava que você tivesse se tornado uma pessoa melhor."

"Eu me tornei, acredite, mas ainda mantenho o bom senso." – ela riu. Draco melhorara sim, ela podia notar no brilho diferente em seus olhos, mas enfim, ele continuaria sempre sendo o sarcástico, prepotente e egocêntrico Draco Malfoy.

"Eu não me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu ontem..."

"Você fugiu de casa, entrou no bosque, se furou com espinho de gelo, um estranho espinho de gelo, diga-se, foi pega pela nevasca e eu cheguei para te salvar. Mas Hyponous ajudou no processo, ele te manteve viva até que eu chegasse." – ela sorriu.

"Um bom amuleto eu tenho, não acha?"

"Um ótimo amuleto."

"Esta é a cabana do bosque, eu nunca tinha entrado aqui."

"Eu prefiro chamar de chalé."

"Qual a diferença?"

"Tem lareira."

"Está tão engraçadinho hoje, não?"

"Só pra você. Ter você nos meus braços me deixa engraçadinho e estupidamente feliz."

"Temos que voltar. Lucas deve estar querendo abrir os presentes."

"Eu acho que é você quem está querendo abrir os presentes, você é doida por presentes." – ela apenas sorriu e lançou-lhe um olhar divertido.

_I, I don't want you to  
I know it's late, but wait,  
please, please, please, please  
Don't give up on me_

Draco levantou-se e ajudou Gina a levantar-se. Apanharam suas roupas e suas varinhas e só então saíram do chalé.

"Você sabia que o bosque não aceita magia dentro dele?" – Draco comentou, supostamente indignado – "Digo, para que você sempre traz a sua varinha se nunca poderá usá-la?"

"Um bruxo não é um bruxo se não tiver sua varinha, Draco, mesmo que ela não preste. Além do mais, apenas magia pode quebrar magia, o bosque não quer outro tipo de magia dentro dele por isso."

"Faz algum sentido. Mas eu devo presumir que você saiba como voltar para casa, certo?" – ela sorriu para ele e, gentilmente, apanhou sua mão.

"Espere e confie, querido."

**x.x.x**

Por vários minutos eles continuaram andando. Eventualmente puxavam suas capas para que ficassem mais perto do corpo e os esquentasse. Não estava nevando muito, apenas caía alguns flocos de neve. Entretanto, o chão estava coberto de neve, o que dificultava a caminhada, e o vento era frio e cortante.

"Você tem certeza que sabe o que está fazendo?" – Draco perguntou – "Já estamos andando há muito tempo..."

"É logo ali na frente, chegaremos num instante."

Dois minutos depois e Draco já podia ver uma certa claridade além do bosque. Entretanto, havia algo diferente e estranho.

Assim que os dois saíram do bosque perceberam que o céu estava escuro, como se fosse noite, e quase não era possível ver o castelo.

"O que está acontecendo, Draco?"

Era manhã, os dois sabiam disso. Então não era certo que o céu estivesse negro, mesmo em época de inverno.

Draco abraçou a mulher por trás, levou os lábios para perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou, num tom suave e romântico.

"Chama-se magia, meu amor." – em seguida, apanhou sua varinha e apontou para o castelo.

Sem qualquer palavra, um fio prateado estendeu-se da varinha de Draco até o castelo, e quando o tocou, este acendeu-se, mostrando-se colorido e enfeitado com milhares de luzinhas e enfeites de Natal. Desde a única torre do castelo, chamuscada por pontinhos vermelhos e brancos, até os dois pinheiros mais altos nos jardins, enfeitados com guirlandas, luzes, fadas e tantas outras coisas lindas de Natal. Na parte da frente do castelo, Gina pôde ver Hyponous, ao lado de Lucas e de um gracioso boneco de neve sem cabeça.

"Feliz Natal, querida." – Draco sussurrou, e só então percebeu que sua mulher estava derramando algumas lágrimas, e sorrindo, imensamente feliz.

Quando Lucas viu os pais na orla do bosque, correu até eles e puxou-os, sem dizer nada, até próximo do boneco de neve.

"Eu não consigo botar a cabeça dele no lugar, e um boneco de neve não pode ficar sem cabeça, ainda mais no Natal, ou não seria um boneco de neve." – então ele parou e apontou uma flecha fincada no que seria o peito do boneco – "Está vendo esta flecha? Eu o acertei com o meu arco que papai comprou pra mim de Natal, só é uma pena ser de plástico..."

"Você queria mesmo um arco e flecha de verdade, Lucas?" – Gina perguntou.

"Claro, mas papai disse que eu sou pequeno e não posso usar isso ainda, e também que não devo matar passarinhos com arcos e flechas, pedras ou estilingues, porque você não gosta, mamãe." – Gina olhou desconfiada para Draco, que apenas rolou os olhos.

"Eu sou um bom pai, Virgínia, eu ensino meu filho a não matar passarinhos."

"Vocês vão me ajudar com a cabeça do boneco?" – Lucas perguntou uma vez mais antes de novamente voltar sua atenção ao boneco.

Draco e Gina riram. E ela já estava pronta para ajudar o filho a terminar o boneco de neve quando sentiu-se ser puxada e arrebatada por um beijo intenso do marido.

"Feliz aniversário de casamento!" – falou, fitando-a – "Me desculpa por não te dar um presente..."

"Você esqueceu, não foi?"

"Você vai desistir de mim?" – ela riu e, para surpresa de Draco, ele próprio foi arrebatado por um beijo.

Minutos depois, Gina afastou seus lábios dos deles e virou-se, deixando-se ser abraçada por trás e apoiando a cabeça no peito dele.

"Você me deu o melhor presente de Natal e casamento que eu poderia querer, Draco."

"Eu dei?"

"Claro. Olhe bem, eu tenho um pequeno Malfoy brincando com um boneco de neve decapitado e com uma flecha no peito, tenho um unicórnio, tenho um bosque encantado que eu posso visitar a qualquer hora, moro num castelo colorido e cheio de enfeites de Natal e amo um Malfoy e sei que tenho o amor dele também. O que mais eu poderia pedir?" – Draco riu e beijou a curva do pescoço dela.

Decididamente, aquele era um belo Natal. Aquele era um belo aniversário de casamento. Aquela era a vida de Draco e Virgínia Malfoy. Uma vida de magia e amor que os fez perceber que não valia à pena querer desistir daquilo que se ama.

_I'll give you my everything,  
all of my love, all of my love to you   
Just don't give up on me  
Oh please, please, please, please   
Baby, don't give up on me  
(Don't Give Up On Me – Peter Gallagher)_

**-...FIM...-**

**N/Rbc: fic de Natal... uma das que pretendia postar, a única que eu terminei até agora... talvez eu poste outra, quem sabe, antes do dia 28... espero que tenham gostado, e talvez tenham percebido que foi feita para um Challenge, do fórum 3V... que está fora do ar para reformas, mas enfim...e uhm... a capa tá no 'Flog da Beca' no meu profile, já que eu não sei mexer no tal do 'blogspot' ou 'photoblog', que seja...**

**SongFic com a música 'Don't Give Up On Me', do Peter Gallagher, uma música que eu acho infinitamente linda, cantada numa voz estupidamente sexy... na minha opinião... rs... **

**Desde já um FELIZ NATAL para todos, como eu venho dizendo nas últimas três fics, e um ANO NOVO dos melhores e mais perfeitos, ainda contando com fics perfeitas Draco e Gina...hehe...**

**Bjinhos...**

**Rebeca Maria! **


End file.
